


More Heat than Light

by Runaround_Stu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Character, Face-Fucking, Game Spoilers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: Ignis and Prompto do have some good times, even living in a world of ruin. By good times I mean sticky, sweaty sex. It's so hot in Lestallum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some non-angsty porn about older, hotter Ignis, because you're gonna forget your troubles occasionally over ten years, even in the shittiest situation.
> 
> I also wanted to touch on how Ignis could be a good fighter without being actual Daredevil and having actually superhuman senses.

Prompto loved to fight alongside Ignis. Ignis had always been sexy flipping over his lance or sinking a dagger into a mark with perfect aim, but it was even better now. Ignis had matured, growing more serious and stern than ever, showing nothing but an icy front to everyone but Prompto. Prompto couldn't deny that it made him feel special.

Over the past five years, the two men had learned to work perfectly in tandem, left hand and right. When they approached a confrontation, Prompto would describe the environment and number, location, and types of enemies in a sort of code that had developed naturally between them. Ignis had the astonishing ability to hold the description in his mind and move the pieces like a mental game of chess, keeping track of each creature’s location. This also allowed him to make tactical decisions which Prompto followed unquestioningly. Prompto called out updates on their enemies’ movements, but he also knew when to shut up and let Ignis analyze his environment on his own. (He had also learned the hard way not to fire his gun too close to Ignis’s head. About two years earlier he had temporarily deafened one of Ignis’s ears, leaving him unable to localize sound, and they'd both nearly been burnt to ash by a swarm of fire bombs; Ignis hadn't spoken to him for three days.)

Prompto fired a shot and Ignis saw the flash of light from a starshell. Prompto shouted “Three o’clock!” and Ignis turned on a dime, plunged his lance into an ereshkigal’s chest, then shoved the daemon off with a booted foot.

Ignis swung his lance in a wide arc. He heard the bang! bang! bang! of Prompto’s guns, then a loud whirr of machinery and the shriek of a creature that had just had its arm sawed off. He picked up the sound of daemonic chatter behind him to the left. He threw a dagger at the sound, silencing it.

When all the creatures were dead around them, Prompto whooped. He dashed over to Ignis and slapped him on the back in celebration. Ignis grabbed Prompto by the lapel and pulled him close for a sudden kiss. Prompto gave a muffled yip of surprise, then returned the kiss in equal measure. A good hunt always got their endorphins flowing, and with nothing left to kill, the bloodlust often transformed into another kind of lust.

“Let’s go home,” Ignis suggested in a tone of voice that sent a tingle up Prompto’s neck.

“I can’t wait that long,” Prompto whined. He grabbed Ignis’s wrist and brought his hand down to feel that he was already getting hard.

“I’d rather not have a naga mistaking you for her baby while we’re being intimate,” Ignis replied, slowly drawing his hand away, “It really kills the mood.”

“That was _one_ _time_!” Prompto huffed, but stomped over to their truck and climbed into the driver's seat.

Ignis tortured Prompto the whole drive. First he reached over and stroked the soft hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck with his fingertips. Then he grasped the back of Prompto’s neck in his hand and stroked his jaw with his thumb. He brought his hand down to Prompto’s thigh and squeezed. He felt Prompto shift his weight and heard a tiny whine. “Do keep your eyes on the road,” Ignis said sternly.

“You're killin’ me, Igs,” Prompto groaned. Suddenly, the truck swerved wildly and Ignis had to brace himself against the dashboard. He felt the truck bump off the road for a moment and heard a crackle of electricity.

“Sorry. Galvanade,” Prompto grunted, stepping hard on the gas. After a moment, he slowed down again to a still-fast but not neck-breaking speed. “It’s not following us.”

They were not very far from the city, but as far as Prompto’s dick was concerned the ride to Lestallum took years. Ignis knew when they had entered the sprawl of caravans and haphazard, temporary settlements that had sprung up on the outskirts of the city because the car slowed and he could see the brightness of the glaring floodlights in his right eye. The temperature rose as they drove into the overcrowded city. One might think it should be cooler with no sun in the sky, but somehow it was even hotter, like being in a dim sauna—or in hell. They parked in the city proper and made their way through the crowded, winding streets to their apartment building. 

Prompto started grabbing at Ignis before they even reached their landing, trying to kiss him, grind on him, and walk at the same time. Ignis was slightly more reserved, but did slide his hand down to grab a handful of Prompto’s ass as they climbed the stairs.

Ignis pushed Prompto through the door to their small, run-down, but perfectly organized studio apartment. He locked the door behind them, and pulled Prompto in for another hungry kiss, pressing his body authoritatively against the smaller man’s.

He pulled his gloves off; he wanted to feel every inch of Prompto’s skin as he undressed him. He savored the removal of each item, tossing the clothes into the hamper with expert aim. He leaned in to taste the salty skin of Prompto’s neck while his hands roamed. The soft, scrawny young man had filled out and hardened over the past several years. Ignis rubbed his thumb in circles over the hard knot of Prompto’s nipple. Both of their bodies were already covered in a light sweat from the heat of the city, and Ignis’s shirt was sticking to his back. 

Prompto yanked the shirt free of Ignis’s waistband and hurriedly unbuttoned it. When he was rid of it, he leaned in and kissed Ignis’s chest, then pushed Ignis’s arm up by the elbow. He nuzzled into the soft, trimmed hair of Ignis’s armpit. The smell of Ignis’s body after a hunt was intoxicating to Prompto, who licked up the taste of his sweat and pheromones. His lips and tongue on the tender skin gave Ignis chills. Prompto pressed forward, rubbing his naked erection against Ignis’s pant leg. “Please, Iggy,” he breathed.

Ignis leaned in to press his lips to Prompto’s ear. “First I want you to suck me.” Prompto immediately dropped to his knees and nearly tore Ignis’s pants trying to open his button fly and pull them down. Ignis sighed when Prompto’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Prompto’s lips and tongue were amazing, almost as good as fucking him. He twined his long fingers in Prompto’s hair and pushed gently on his head, encouraging him to take more. Prompto happily obliged, opening his mouth wide and letting Ignis slide his cock all the way in, skillfully relaxing his throat for it. Ignis fucked Prompto’s face slowly, loving the way he hardly even gagged.

Eventually, when the risk of orgasm was looming too close, Ignis pushed Prompto back. His cock pulled free with a wet smack and Prompto gasped for air. “Hands and knees,” Ignis ordered breathlessly. Prompto turned and crawled onto the bed. Ignis folded his dark glasses on the bedside table and knelt on the bed behind him, filling his hands with Prompto’s small but firm and round ass. He spread it and licked slowly from Prompto’s balls up to his asshole. Prompto moaned and let his upper body flop down onto the bed. 

Ignis focused his attention on Prompto’s tight little hole. It seemed so small, but Ignis knew it would accommodate him easily with enough coaxing. He licked the puckered skin with the flat of his tongue, then pressed the tip inside. He inhaled Propto’s carnal, masculine smell. He smelled musky and sweaty, and it made Ignis’s cock twitch with a jolt of arousal.

Eating Prompto’s ass was one of Ignis’s favorite pastimes, and by now he was an expert. He knew that if he sucked gently on the little ring of muscle, Prompto would hum in pleasure, and if he stuck his tongue inside as far as he could, Prompto would moan and push back against him greedily. 

Ignis kept going until his tongue and jaw were beginning to ache. He could feel how relaxed Prompto’s ass was becoming. He was reluctant to stop, but his cock was insistent about how much it needed to be in that hole. He fished in the bedside table drawer for the oil they used as lube—lube designed especially for sex was becoming a rare luxury item. He rubbed a liberal amount on his cock, sliding his foreskin up and down with each stroke. Then he pressed it against Prompto’s hole, pushing slowly until the head popped inside.

Prompto hissed and tensed slightly. Ignis paused there, kneading Prompto’s ass cheeks in his hands. “Be a good boy and let me in,” he murmured.

Prompto took a breath and relaxed easily. Ignis slowly slid his cock deeper until his hips were pressed against Prompto’s ass. Prompto was so hot and tight around him.

“Yeah,” whispered Prompto. Ignis started fucking him slowly and deeply and Prompto rocked back to meet him, trying to make it harder and faster. “More.”

Ignis kept moving very slowly, even though it was excruciating for him, too. “More what?”

Prompto groaned into the mattress. “Give it to me, Iggy!”

“Give you what? Use your words, Prom,” Ignis replied infuriatingly. He seemed to really get a kick out of making Prompto work for it.

“I want your cock! I want you to fuck my ass until I can't take it!” Prompto whined, “Please Iggy, fuck me!”

Ignis grasped Prompto’s hips and started to pound into him. Prompto squealed as Ignis slammed hard and deep into him, clutching the sheets in his fists. His face was crushed against the bed. When he couldn't resist anymore, he reached down to his own cock, which was slapping against his stomach with each of Ignis’s thrusts. “I wanna come while you’re fucking me,” he gasped out.

“Then hurry up,” Ignis groaned, slowing slightly, his hands slipping as he clutched Prompto’s damp skin.

Prompto jerked his cock frantically. The sheets under him were soaked with his sweat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's it, Iggy, don't stop,” Prompto begged. He could feel his orgasm building. His limbs and face were hot. His balls were drawn up tightly. Finally, with a low moan, he came over his hand onto the bed, his whole body tensing and shivering.

Ignis felt Prompto coming, felt his body shudder and his ass twitch. He started fucking him hard again, drawing weak little moans out of him. Ignis came with a choked grunt, and Prompto felt the cock in his ass spasm as Ignis shot his load deep inside.

Ignis pulled out with an undignified wet squelch. It made Prompto giggle with embarrassment, but Ignis liked it—it was evidence of how much Prompto’s ass had opened to accommodate him. Ignis slid, spent, down to the bed. Both men were so sweaty that they could no longer bear to touch now that they had come. They lay on the bed side by side, wet spot between them, just touching fingertips affectionately. “It’s hot as Ifrit’s taint,” Prompto whined once he caught his breath, “I told you we should've fucked outside.”

“Maybe we would have been attacked by ice bombs, if we were lucky,” Ignis replied dryly.


End file.
